Fly High
by sleepyalicedreams
Summary: Sirius and Remus are married and have adopted Harry James Potter-Black as their own. However, all contracts made by her parents still apply to her. This also includes a marriage contract that was made before she was even born. Full summary inside. Harry is female. Dark Dumbldore. Sirius and Remus are NOT the main characters in this. They are sub-main characters.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.

**Summary:** Sirius and Remus are married and have adopted Harry Lily Potter-Black as their own. However, all contracts made by her parents still apply to her. This also includes a marriage contract that was made before she was even born. Harry knows nothing about it until the summer before her fourth year. Sirius invites the Krum family, Malfoy family and the Flint family over to meet her so that the she can chose if she wants to marry Viktor, Draco or Marcus. During the Tri-wizard tournament they are faced with many things. Harry learns who her real friends are and who have turned their backs on her. Most importantly she will choose who she will spend the rest of her life with.

**Warnings:** I'm not sure how far I will write this. The more reviews I get the more I will write. My last story I took off because I stopped getting reviews. It's rated M for the future and for violence. If anybody has ideas on what way to have the story go I will consider all.

**Family: **Sirius and Remus are married. They have two sons who are five and six. Harry is considered their big sister.

Hope you enjoy!

….

12 Grimmauld Place is the home of the Black family. It has been like this for over a hundred years. In this time it has seen more then it's share of evil and dark magic. However, for this portion of the Black family that now live within its walls have a different story. It is now filled with love and warmth instead of darkness and hate. It holds two men who love each other very much so much that even though the first war was going on they married. Lily and James, their former best friends, were no different. James and Lily married not long after the Blacks. The only difference was that they had a child. A little girl they named Harry James Potter. They loved her very much. That is why they named Sirius and Remus her godfathers. They knew that if anything happened to them that Harry would be just as loved by the two men.

That is how Harry was raised. After her birth parents death Remus and Sirius adopted her as their own. They have raised her to be a young women who can take care of herself but who will also take help when it is needed. Throughout her life they have told her of the Potters and how much love they had for her. She heard about their schools days with Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Now, in the home she has always known, her mum was making breakfast for everybody while her dad woke the boys to get ready for the day. It was an important day for not only the family but Harry as well. The day has come for her to meet the families who she has to choose a husband from. To say she was nervous was an understatement. How could she not?

"Harry." Her dad knocked on the door. "Are you up, love?"

"You can come in, Daddy." Harry called out from the depths of her closet. Sirius walked into her room. "I don't know what to wear. And don't say it's a teenage girl thing."

Sirius laughed at his daughter. "I know. You're not a dress up kind of person."

He walked over to her with a smile on his face.

"What about your sundress? The baby-blue one." He pulled it out before holding it to her shoulders. She looked down her body to where it stopped just before her knees. "It's pretty."

"That's the one I don't wear because it doesn't go to well with my skin tone." She turned bright greens eyes to him. "What about the yellow one?"

"Mmmm..I don't like that one."

"How about nice jeans and a green tank?" Harry asked with hopefully eyes and a smile. Sirius chuckled.

"Nice try."

"Well, you can't blame me."

"Not even a little. I don't like dressing up anymore then you do. Try the green sundress." Sirius pulled it out and held it up to her.

"Hmmm….okay. But only because you picked it." She frowned at the dress but smiled when her dad gave her a hug.

"Do you have any idea who you want to pick?" He turned his back to the closet that she had closed so she could put the dress on.

"Not even a little. I doubt I will pick Draco but I'm going to try to stay open minded. Neither one of us knew about the contract so there was really no reason to be nice to the other."

"Harry, I will support whatever you want to do. You know that right? But please, please try with Viktor first. He's a nice young man. I know that Draco isn't as bad as he was a few years ago but Marcus….he will probably try everything to get you to pick him just because of Voldemort." She walked out and sat beside him.

"I know." They were both quiet for a long time. Before she finally spoke again. "I feel too young for this. All of them are way older than me. I understand that it has to happen…I just wish it could wait a little longer."

"It's going to be okay. I'm sure you can love one of them."

"Maybe."

"Dad, Mr. Krum is here." Six year old Jake said coming into his sister's room only to sit in her lap.

"Alright." He stood up taking his son in his arms. "When you're ready come on down."

"Okay." She smiled up at him as he left her alone. She got up and brushed her hair before pulling her long bangs back into a pin.

Harry looked at herself in the mirror above her dresser. She took a deep breathe then walked out of her room.

….

In the living room sat Remus, his two sons, the Krum's, Malfoy's and Flints. Remus was talking with the adults while the older boys ignored each other. Draco and Marcus were both glaring and Viktor was staring out the window waiting to see the girl who might end up his wife.

"Mum, after Harry gets married will she still live here with us?" Five year old Sam asked, pausing from playing with his toys.

"She will go live with whoever she marries." Remus smiled at his son. "But I'm sure she will come see you all the time."

"All the time?" Both boys asked.

"All the time." Harry answered from the doorway with her dad. "I love you two monkeys too much."

"Hey! We're not monkeys!" They both whined. Sam crossing his arms. Causing all but the Malfoys and Flints to smile.

"Really? Are you sure? Because you look like one." She smiled at them.

"Mum!"

"That's between you three." Was his answer.

"Dad!"

"I'm with your mum on this one." The two boys looked into the amused faces of everybody before huffing and going back to playing.

"Mr. Black, it's good to see you." Mr. Krum stood to shake his hand.

"It's been a long time. I think the last time we saw each other was right after the war."

"Ah! I do believe you are right."

Harry looked at the people in her living room. Draco had a look of hate on his face which told Harry that he was not okay with being here. He was looking around with distaste for the whole place. Marcus had a slight evil grin on his face that made her want to go hide. Viktor, or at least that is what her dad told her his name was, was sitting on the couch looking around with a watchful eye. Finally, he looked at her. To her shock his eyes were not cold but warm. She shifted her eyes to the ground before looking around at the adults. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Krum and Mr. Flint were talking about politics with her dad as her mum sat and listened to them while keeping a watchful eye on his sons.

After about 20 minutes of this Harry sat down by her mum.

"Sirius, why don't you introduce the kids? I'm sure they don't want to sit here listening to this rubbish you call conversation." The amused eyes of Mr. Krum and his husband. The other two glared.

"Of course. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting." He moved to stand behind his daughter who took a shallow breath to try calming her nerves. "Viktor, Draco, Marcus. This is Harry. Harry this is Viktor, Draco and Marcus."

Viktor smiled at her. Draco just stared and Marcus snarled. She smiled back at them but didn't say anything. Draco and Marcus both thought she was being rude but Viktor understood that she was taking everything in. She wanted to know what they would do. To test them.

"Why don't we leave them alone to talk, shall we?" Remus got up taking his sons with him. He was quickly followed by grown men.

For a long time they all just sat there. None of them really knowing what to say. Viktor watched Harry. She was just sitting there seemingly not looking at any of them but he knew better. She was watching them.

"Just pick already." The blonde finally snapped. "That way we can all go home."

"You're not being forced to be here. If you want to leave then go." Was the easy reply.

"Oh no you don't, Black. You are making me out to be the bad guy in this." He pointed a finger at her. "You want me to leave so you won't have to choose me."

"She doesn't have to choose you. There are two other people in this room." Viktor stated.

"Fuck off."

"Mr. Malfoy, please be mindful of your language in this house. A five and six year old do live here." Harry stated trying not to bring the adults running in. "Besides if somebody happens to walk past or **eavesdrop **they will coming running in here."

At the word 'eavesdrop' they could hear feet moving away from the door. Viktor smirked.

"Miss Black, you are a woman. Therefore you have no right to even entertain the idea of even REQUESTING that a man does something. You will hold your tongue." Marcus commanded.

"With no due respect," Viktor had to fight laughing at this. "you have no right to tell me what to do Mr. Flint. You are no more my husband as I am your wife. I have no intentions of picking you nor you, Mr. Malfoy. You have both been nothing be rude since you opened your mouth. I fail to see how you could make satisfying husbands with such aggression."

"Father!" Draco yelled causing all the adults to rush into the room. "She is being unreasonable!"

"Are you really calling on your dad?" Harry leaned forward onto her knee with a 'really' look. Draco looked embarrassed but only for a second.

"Harry, what happened?" Sirius demanded.

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Flint are being very rude at the moment." Was all she would say.

"Viktor?" His dad turned to him

Viktor explained to him what happened keeping an eye on them. Neither one of the lost the glared that twisted their faces.

"Idiot." Flint senior growled at his son.

"Draco." His father glowered at him.

"Miss Black, would you like to go for a walk into muggle London?" Viktor asked as he stood holding out his hand to her. She looked at her dad who nodded with a small smile and soft eyes.

"I would love too." She smiled and took his hand. They left the house together.

"Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Flint. I think it would be best if you took your sons away from here." Remus looked at them with no warmth that normally shined through. "I do believe my daughter made her choice."

They left growling and glaring.

"How about lunch?" Remus asked the other two men left.

"Thought sounds wonderful, Mr. Black."

"Please, call me Remus."

"Remus, then."

….

"So, where are we going?" Harry asked as they walked along the street.

"Where would you like to go?" She thought about this for a few minutes.

"How about Regent's Park?" She looked up at him from he stood at 6'2.

"That sounds wonderful."

For the rest of the day that is what they did. They went through Regent's Park. Taking their time to get to know each other. They talked about school, qudditch, friends and their families. The even talked about the Tri-Wizard Tournament coming up.

"I'm going to enter." He stated.

"But it's dangerous." She frowned. "What if something bad happens?"

He gently cupped her face his big hands causing her took look up. He pressed his forehead to hers.

"Are you worried about me, Miss Black?"

"Yes." She didn't even hesitate. "You're very charming Mr. Krum….please…call me Harry."

"Then call me Viktor." They smiled before he pulled away. "Come on. You need lunch."

"It's too late for lunch. Why not go back home and you can stay for dinner?" He took her hand.

"Okay." They walked back to her house hand in hand never once having a break in the conversation.

…

What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.**

_They even talked about the Tri-Wizard Tournament coming up._

"_I'm going to enter." He stated._

"_But it's dangerous." She frowned. "What if something bad happens?"_

_ He gently cupped her face his big hands causing her took look up. He pressed his forehead to hers._

"_Are you worried about me, Miss Black?"_

"_Yes." She didn't even hesitate. "You're very charming Mr. Krum….please…call me Harry."_

"_Then call me Viktor." They smiled before he pulled away. "Come on. You need lunch."_

"_It's too late for lunch. Why not go back home and you can stay for dinner?" He took her hand._

"_Okay." They walked back to her house hand in hand never once having a break in the conversation._

….

For the next few weeks anybody who looked would find Viktor Krum with Harry Potter-Black. Sometimes they would go out into the muggle world and others they would go between their homes. They have not yet gone into the wizarding world simply to keep the press away. Neither was ready for that yet.

"What if we use dynamite to get it off?" Harry asked her dad as they stood looking at the portrait of Mrs. Black.

"That is a wonderful idea. Where do we get it?" Sirius looked down at his daughter.

"I have some in my room. It was for the twins but since I haven't seen them in a while I can't remember what I was going to use it for one them." It was at the end of this conversation that Viktor flooed into the kitchen where Remus was feeding his sons breakfast.

"Good morning, Remus." He smiled.

"Good morning." Remus returned his smile and laughed when his sons tried to finish eating in a hurry so they could play with their sister's friend. "I think the kids like you."

Whatever the reply was going to be Remus never heard. What he did here and feel was a loud bang coming for somewhere in the house. The hall filled with smoke and they could hear coughing. Viktor and Remus both pulled out their wands making their way into the hall.

"Dang it! She's still there." Harry and Sirius said together.

"What in the world are you two doing?" Remus demanded with a hand on his hip.

"Trying to get dear old mum off the wall." His husband replied looking intently at the wall that now had holes in it. Mrs. Black was trying to scream her way through the silencing charm.

"I'm sure you can find another way to get her down without blowing the house up." Harry looked at her mum who was growling then over to the person who stood beside her with a dumbfounded look.

"Viktor!" She smiled. "Want to help?"

"Why not try an unsticking spell?"

"We did. It didn't work. She has to like you in order to be able to get her off the wall but she hasn't liked anybody in years so we tried dynamite which didn't work."

"What is dynamite doing in the house? There are two small children who live here! What if they got a hold of it? What if they got hurt?" Remus ranted.

"Mum, it was up high. They couldn't reach it."

"I don't care. Whatever is left of it get it out of this house now!"

"Remus, calm down. I'm the one who bought it for her."

"Hey Viktor why don't we go out for a little while." Harry said after inching her way to his side.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea."

They left together knowing that her dad could get her mum calmed down.

"Dynamite?'

"Yup."

"Why?"

"I was going to prank Fred and George but haven't seen them in a while so I can't remember how I was going to do it."

"Dynamite."

"You said that already." She giggled.

Finally getting over his shock he started to laugh. It was deep and full of joy. They went shopping in muggle London then went to go see a movie after dropping their bags off at the Black home. Remus and Sirius were playing with the kids when they left.

During the movie they sat side by side holding hands. It was about a creature that lived in the Amazon. He was trying to protect his domain from scientist who wanted to study him. About halfway through the movie Harry leaned into Viktor. When he looked down at her she was asleep. Her long black hair covered half her pale face where lips were slightly parted revealing a light pink tongue. He smiled gently at her before going back to the movie. After the movie he just picked her up. Carrying her, Viktor walked the three blocks back to the Black home. Sirius met him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks." Sirius took his daughter from him. "I'll be right back."

Sirius walked up to his sleeping daughters' room before laying her down on the bed. He spelled her into a night gown before covering her up and closing the door when he walked out. He found Viktor waiting in the living room.

"You know you two will have to come out to the pubic soon. You have the World Cup coming up plus the school year. It would be better to do it before then." Sirius walked to his chair and sat down with the younger male sitting across from him.

"I know. I wanted us to get to know each other before we had to do that. According to the contract we have to marry by December. We haven't talked about that at all."

"You two need too. I know you are both young but..."

"I have a game tomorrow. After that I will come see her."

"Good."

"Sirius, the boys refuse to sleep until you read them a story." Remus called.

….

Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.**

"_You know you two will have to come out to the pubic soon. You have the World Cup coming up plus the school year. It would be better to do it before then." Sirius walked to his chair and sat down with the younger male sitting across from him._

"_I know. I wanted us to get to know each other before we had to do that. According to the contract we have to marry by December. We haven't talked about that at all."_

"_You two need too. I know you are both young but..."_

"_I have a game tomorrow. After that I will come see her."_

"_Good."_

"_Sirius, the boys refuse to sleep until you read them a story." Remus called._

…..

Viktor was walking down Diagon Alley hand in hand with Harry. This was the first time that they showed they were a couple in the wizarding world. They had decided to make it public a week before the World Cup. That way Harry could support him and not have to worry about what everybody would say. As they were walking people were staring, some even opened mouth, at them. They almost made it to the bank when a 20 something year old man walked up.

"Viktor, I always knew you couldn't have anything but the best." The man grinned.

"Well, she is the most gorgeous girl in our world." Viktor stated. Harry moved closer to him putting her other hand on his arm. "Harry, this is my Uncle John."

"It's good to see you Viktor. Harry, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Charmed." Was Harry's reply. She could tell something wasn't right. Viktor wasn't relaxed. His whole body was on guard.

"We should have lunch together one day."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Viktor pulled Harry to him protectively. "We have a lot to get ready for. Schools starts back soon and we still have to plan our wedding."

"That was a long time ago."

"Only to you." Viktor's arm tightened causing Harry to place her hand on his chest. She glanced up to see that his face was hard. "Excuse us."

"Viktor, wait!" The man called after them but Viktor didn't stop. He kept walking all the way to the ring shop to where they were going to get their wedding rings.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked once they were outside the shop.

"I'm fine. It's just hard to see him after what he did." He smiled down at her. "Let's not talk about that today though. We are supposed to be picking out rings."

"Promise to tell me later?"

"I promise." She smiled and started to pull on him.

"Come on, then. Let's go pick out rings." He laughed at her but followed.

…..

"Love, do you like this one?" Harry looked at a ring Viktor pointed too. It was white gold with green stones.

"I like how it's white gold but that's all. I don't like the green or the pattern." She confessed. "I like the one next to it."

The one next to it was white gold with dark blue diamond's ring set. The stones were dotting a rose that had a white diamond in the middle. The wedding band part of it was green leafs. It didn't take that long for Viktor to find one that he liked. His was simple. It was white gold with four small black roses that had green vines with thorns coming from them. After that they decided to let Sirius hang on to the wedding bands. Viktor had already put the engagement ring part on Harry.

"Harry?" Viktor asked once they were standing near the floo for him to leave.

"Yes?"

"Want to go out dancing tonight?"

"I would love too." She smiled. His eyes softened.

…

Hope you like. Please review.


End file.
